Surprise
by gleek06216
Summary: V-day surprise for Julie! Rachel gets a surprise during the warbler v-day concert.


**valentine oneshot 2 written for Julie :)**

* * *

Sitting alone, lost in her thoughts waiting for Kurt and the warblers lonely heart concert to start, Rachel didn't notice the wink that passed between Kurt and Mercedes or the door open for one last minute guest.

"Mind if we join you?" she heard snapping her out of her thoughts enough to look up and see Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

"No please" She replied, motioning for them to sit with her.

The concert started and she tried really hard to get into it for Kurt's sake if nothing else but her thoughts kept slipping back to the last Valentine's Day and how perfect it was compared to this years. She was happy that her, Mercedes and Kurt had finally ended their diva feud long enough to be friends but that was the only part that was better this year than the year before.

Lost in thoughts of holiday's past, she didn't notice that Mercedes had gotten up with Kurt after he had slid beside them singing I love you to them. That is until she felt someone's arm slide around her causing her head to snap up and eyes to lock into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes she hadn't seen in months.

"Jesse?" She squeaked.

"Happy Valentines day, Rach. I got here as soon as I could." He replied, arm still around her, smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"What I should have and would have done months ago if it wasn't for that douche, Finnocence, snapping you back up. Probably the only smart thing that man did in his life and he went and ruined it...again."

"Because you did so well when you were with her" They heard from the next seat over, both looking to see Santana rolling her eyes at the almost again couple.

"Santana" Rachel started but Jesse stopped her, "No, she's right. I screwed up. I was awful to you and deserve to never be allowed near you again but if you'll allow me the same second chance that you gave sir douche, I promise to never ever hurt you again."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she stared at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, smiling softly at him as she pulled away and nodded.

"Yes?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." she agreed, both of them grinning like idiots.

"Get a room, will you?" Santana snapped but even she was smiling as she said it.

Ignoring Santana, Jesse leaned in and captured Rachel's lips, causing applause to break out through out the room. When they pulled apart, Jesse whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too" Rachel whispered.

"St. James" Puck called, breaking them out of their little world.

"Yeah Puckerman?"

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you" He started and after the nod from Jesse and the eye roll from Rachel, added "And then take my second chance with her and show both you assholes up"

That got some laughs and a glare from Jesse. Rachel shot her friend a smile and a wink before turning to Jesse and asking, "Want to get out of here?"

He nodded and got out, holding his hand out to help her. When she was out of her seat, she went over and hugged Kurt and Mercedes. "Thank you"

"Anytime Diva" Mercedes replied.

"We needed another male diva in our group anyway" Kurt shrugged before hugging her back, "Besides Blaine that is."

"I heard that" Blaine called, causing everyone to laugh.

"Bye guys" Rachel called, laughing as she grabbed Jesse's hand while Kurt went to make up with Blaine.

Outside the building, Jesse stopped her and said, "I mean it. I'm so sorry about last year and I promise from here on out I will do everything I can to make you the happiest girl in the world."

"Do you mean that?" She asked him.

"More than anything" He replied seriously.

"Then kiss me" She answered, smiling at him, "Because that's the only thing I can think of that can make me any happier than I am right now."

"Gladly" He replied before leaning down, whispering "Happy valentines day, Love" against her lips before giving her the kiss she asked for and many more as the night went on. Neither of them aware of anything else outside of their bubble for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I seriously thought it was going to be jesse when Rachel was sitting by herself after tonights episode and was slightly disappointed it wasn't but still loved tonights episode and can't wait for more! more v-day one shots to come! hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
